The Webb Side Stories Season One
by MaddieTweety
Summary: Under the sun of Califorinia something is happening.....This time is Clay the one in needs, will Harm help him? Why Frank Burnett is in danger ? Maddie has an important appointment, with who? xEpisode 1x02 is up!x
1. 1x01 Enchantèe

WEBB SIDE STORIES EPISODE 1X01 

Authors: Chiara&Stefania ( webbsidestories@ciaoweb.it )

Rating: G

Disclaimers: JAG and all his characters don't belong to us... BUT... Madeleine Davenport, Ryan Bennett and all our CIA-verse are ALL OURS! :D YAY! It's good to have rights on some character! :D

Summary: What happens when a US congressman is kidnapped during his vacation in France and Clay and Maddie are sent to rescue him? Someone from the past will help them.... who? Which are Mom's interests in all this ?

Author's note: As we already declared... English is not our language, so please be good and bear over our mistakes...and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! We love reviews! :D

ALSO STARRING  
S.A. Madeleine Davenport  
S.A. Ryan Bennett  
  
SPECIAL GUEST STAR  
S.A. Elisabeth Lane  
  
RITZ HOTEL - Paris  
Richard Barry quickly went out of the hotel. His  
bodyguards were waiting for him on the steps. He  
watched them for a moment, but he entered the car.  
Inside he found a really attractive young woman.  
"Excuse me, Miss... who are you?"  
"I'm Chantal Post... enchantèe, Mr. Barry..."  
Mr. Barry was disoriented.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Miss Post... but  
can I ask you what are you doing in my car?"  
"It's easy... I'm kidnapping you..." she announced,  
smiling, while one of Richard Barry's bodyguards put a  
handkerchief on the senator's nose.  
  
  
WEBB SIDE STORIES : EPISODE 1x01 - Enchantèe  
  
  
0600 Local Time  
Clayton Webb's apartment  
Washington D.C.  
Clayton woke up groaning. He went to bed just three  
hours before, he was following a person for his last  
investigation... and NOW that damned phone was  
ringing!  
He glanced to his clock and went to answer.  
"Webb..."  
"Honey? It's me!"  
"MOM????"  
"Do you remember that today we have to go to the  
catering company for the Country Club party, don't  
you?"  
Clayton, despite his sleepy mood, was now fully awake.  
"Mom... what are you talking about?"  
"The Country Club celebration party!!! We offered to  
organize it in the last meeting!"  
  
"Mom... wait a moment... YOU offered to organize it,  
you didn't even mention me in your ideas! And beside  
this... YOU ARE CALLING ME AT 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING  
TO ASK ME THIS?????" he yelled.  
"CLAYTON WEBB!!! Don't you dare to yell at your  
mother! I thought it was obvious you were involved...  
you are not thinking to leave your mom alone, aren't  
you?"  
Clay groaned.  
"No, Mom, sorry, Mom. But... I have a mission in  
progress..."  
"No, you haven't. I called that smart girl, what's her  
name?"  
"Smart Girl?!?"  
"Yes... your colleague... that nice young woman with  
long dark hair..."  
"Madeleine Davenport..." he muttered.  
"Yes, Madeleine! She told me you were free today...  
so, I'm waiting you here at home in two hours, ok,  
honey?"  
"Two hours??" he gasped.  
"We have to meet the catering company manager at 08:30  
a.m., so..."  
"Ok... see you later, Mommy..."  
"See you, dear... Mommy loves you! Bye!"  
Clayton chuckled. His mother was annoying sometimes...  
but he loved her. He glanced to the clock. He couldn't  
go to bed for just half an hour... he jumped on the  
sofa and turned on the TV.  
  
  
Clayton Webb arrived at his mother home with his new  
car... a blue Corvette... damn that Rabb, he gave him  
the Corvette's mania... he stopped in front of home  
and waited for his mother to join him.  
The smiling Mom Webb arrived, but her smile quickly  
faded.  
  
"HI, HONEY!!! Oh, no, Clay! You can't do this to your  
mommy!!! My hairstylist just go away and you want me  
to come on a cabriolet?"  
"Mom... you will be great..."  
"Please be kind... put on the rooftop..."  
Clayton sighed and pushed a button. In that moment,  
his phone rang.  
"Webb..."  
"Webb, Agent Bennet here. You have to come here. Now."  
Abby looked to her son. Some CIA operations coming...  
"Now? Ok... I'm coming..."  
Webb smiled sadly to his mother.  
"Mom..."  
  
"I know, Clayton. Your work first of all. Thomas will  
lead me; don't worry. Be careful, honey... and give me  
your news!"  
"Ok, Mom... bye." 

  
CIA HEADQUARTERS  
LANGLEY  


When Clayton arrived in his office, he found a blonde  
woman waiting for him. He knew that woman...  
"Elisabeth Lane?"  
Elisabeth smiled to him.  
"Clayton Webb... we finally meet again..."  
Clayton put down his coat and smiled back.  
"I never thought to see you again... the last time we  
met we parted in a pretty rough way... it has been  
three years ago, right?"  
"Yeah... the Japanese mission..."  
"The Fuji killers... what have you done in these  
years?"  
"That's classified, Agent Webb... but I can tell you I  
have been really busy..."  
"South America?"  
"Maybe... I can neither confirm nor deny it..." she  
grinned.  
"As usual... but, tell me... what's happening? I know  
you're not here to visit me..."  
"In fact... you have three hours to pack your  
things... we're leaving for France."  
"Wait... France? Why? And where is Agent Bennett?"  
"Agent Bennett and Agent Davenport already left for  
France. Your previous mission has been given to  
another group of agents..."  
"WHAAT? We worked hard on that one..."  
"FORGET IT. What do you know of the Blue Eagles  
group?"  
Clayton sat on his chair.  
"Well... it's a group of former Navy Seals, now  
fighting against U.S.A. The boss has been arrested  
some time ago... and the others just disappeared."  
"Yesterday evening they kidnapped Congressman Richard  
Barry while he was on holiday, and now they ask their  
boss back to free Barry... they gave us a week."  
"They want Adm. Turner back?"  
"Yes... he was their boss and the mind behind their  
actions... his lover, former Maj. Chantal Post, has  
been planning a way to release Greg Turner from the  
day of his arrest..."  
"What do we know of them?"  
"Not so much... Senator Barry had a transmitter on  
him, and the last time we received his signal it was  
on the way for the Alps... we already send some  
operatives there, they are scanning the zone... we  
think they are hiding somewhere near the Chamonix..."  
Clayton sighed.  
"I don't understand why are you calling us... with the  
new "gadgets" of the Agency, you will be able to  
locate him in three days at most..."  
"Clayton, we don't have three whole days. We have  
barely two days at most. If the media get to know that  
we lost one of our Senators so easily, it will be a  
scandal... for saving the CIA, we have to find him as  
soon as possible. Mr. Barry has to be back in USA in  
the next days. He has to be there for a conference. We  
can hide the thing 'til then."  
"Great... we will better to hurry. I'm going to pack  
and see you at the airport, ok?"  
"Ok... one more thing..."  
"Tell me..."  
"Is... is your mother at home?"  
"MOM???"  
Clayton chuckled.  
"I was hoping you came back for me..."  
Elisabeth grinned.  
"Maybe Clayton... maybe..."  
"Before I answer... we have still that famous dinner  
pending..."  
Elisabeth grinned.  
"Are you trying to corrupt me, Mr. Special Agent?"  
"Absolutely.. not Agent Lane..."  
"Well... I think that if we do it and the Agency is  
safe, we can have that dinner... but YOU will have to  
choose a really good restaurant..."  
"As you wish... Mom is at the club or on way her back  
home..."  
"Thanks... See you at the airport, gate 2, at 11  
o'clock, it's ok?" Elisabeth said, taking her ivory  
colored jacket and going away.  
Clayton collected the things he thought he was going  
to need in France and went away.  
  
  
  
  
Country Club  
Same time  
  
  
Mrs. Webb was happily chatting with her friends trying  
to turn the anniversary celebration into the event of  
the year, when a cell phone rang.  
"Oh, dear! This might be my cell phone..you know Clay  
gave it to me but I can hardly use it..  
"Hello, this is Abby speaking..oh.I see. gee.I'll  
try.See you."  
"Abby , something wrong?"  
"Not at all ...It's an annoying family matter. It  
seems that I will be out of town for the next couple  
of days...Don't panic, Ladies.I will be back for the  
party and it will be great!"  
  
  
Dull International Airport  


Mrs. Webb was boarding on a plane for Paris.  
  
  
Charles De Gaulle Airport  
Paris, France 

  
"Clay, I didn't know that you talk French fluently"  
"I'm multitalented.don't you know " said Clay  
ironically, giving the cabman some more indications  
for their Hotel.  
"Maddie and Ryan are waiting for us at the Hotel. They  
are collecting all the evidence left there and they  
are asking some questions around..yes, they are doing  
it with discretion.."  
All four were in Clay's room and they were discussing:  
"Ok, let's slow down all...what do we know and what  
did you discover?" Clay said.  
"Well, we know that one of the Congressman's bodyguard  
is involved in the kidnapping.."  
"That's really good news, Maddie.not only we have lost  
one of our Congressman but we give him a corrupted  
bodyguard..the media will slay us..!"  
  
  
Same Time  
Somewhere in Paris  
France 

  
"Enchantee, Madame Webb" a man said to Abby who was  
sitting in a small little café having a cup of tea.  
"Monsieur Christian Grandier, I suppose" she said,  
pointing to the chair next her to make him sit with  
her.  
"Yes, a person we both know well told me to help you  
in any way I can.so Mrs. Webb...What can I do for  
you?"  
"First, call me, Abby..I'm not that old..then I need  
some intel."  
"I should have known..what kind of intel?"  
"Well..I guess that I don't have to tell you what is  
going on in France nowadays..and I bet that our common  
friend told you which is our problem."  
"Yes, he did..I'm perfectly aware of the problem you  
have."  
"So I need something which helps to resolve it."  
The man laughed.."You are exactly the hell of woman  
that they say!"  
"I'll take it as a compliment...but now do you have  
something for me?"  
"Yes, I have. In this you will find something that may  
help.." he passed her an envelope; Abby read the  
message inside and smiled widely.  
"Thank you so much. I wait you for a tea at my house  
when you want and I hope to pay you back for that one  
day."  
"Count on it, Abby, I will come and visit you in US!" 

  
Clay's Room  
Later that day 

  
He was very angry and frustrated; they'd spent hours  
talking and they'd found nothing and the time was  
passing quickly.  
A knocking at the door surprised him.  
"Yes?" he asked, opening the door.  
"Monsieur Webb, a message for you!"  
"From who? "  
"I don't know, Monsieur. They just told me to bring  
this to you!"  
"Thank you," he said, giving the boy a tip.  
When he opened it he have the impression of a familiar  
scent, but it was impossible. Then he read:  
"Andrè Talbot Ph.D.; Emilie Colbert..What do these  
people have in common with your former SEAL??" he  
read.  
Maddie looked at him from the pc where she was  
sitting. Elisabeth had left them an hour before, she'd  
had to meet an informer of hers, and Ryan went to  
speak with the bodyguards of Mr. Barry.  
"What?" she asked.  
"It's written here... it seems that someone is trying  
to help us..."  
"...or that someone is trying to lead us in a trap..."  
Maddie finished looking in Clay's eyes.  
"Well... it's the best .and the only hint we had...  
now, Maddie the Wiz... why don't you find out  
something about this Talbot? It should be easy... he's  
a doctor..."  
Maddie grinned at him and began to surf on the net.  
"As you wish, Agent Webb... here it goes!!" - she  
announced smiling - "Andrè Talbot, Ph.D. ... he's  
considered as a genius. He majored with the highest  
mark and obtained a masters in USA... he worked for  
some years there, then he got married with Diane  
Limert and came back to France.... he opened a clinic  
for the cure of eyes in the South of France..."  
"Do we know if he is involved with any criminal  
traffic?"  
"Mmmm... No, he's not. The CIA files don't even  
mention him..."  
"Great... sons? daughters?"  
"Wait... no, he has not any sons. I'm trying to enter  
the Talbot database... let's give a look to his  
patients... look who's there.... Emilie Colbert..."  
Maddie hit the enter button.  
"Emilie Colbert... seven years old. Almost totally  
blind..." - said Maddie in a whisper - Her parents are  
Fred and Camille Colbert... they live in Lyon..."  
"Where?"  
Maddie glared at him.  
"Clay... I'm not Sonic the Hedgehog! Give me the time  
to find the page!"  
Clay giggled and patted his partner's shoulder.  
"Come on, Sonic... I didn't think you as a videogame  
maniac..."  
"Really funny, Clay... oh-oh... this is a surprise!  
Emilie is not their daughter... they adopted her two  
years ago!"  
"And we found our second name... but... what is the  
relation between a little girl and a group of former  
Seals?"  
"I don't know... BTW... this is their address..."  
Maddie whispered, continuing to read the files she  
found.  
"I don't think we are going to discover anything by  
them... but we need to try!"  
Clay took his phone and dialed a number.  
"I'm Agent Webb... yes. Book for me and Agent  
Davenport two seats in the first TGV train to Lyon,  
and a room in a hotel under the name Mrs. and Mr.  
Cowen... and I need you to prepare for me a false  
clinical record of a little girl with serious eye  
illness. Her name must be Abby Cowen... I'll wait call  
for a confirmation..." he finished, closing the talk.  
"Two tickets? Clay..."  
"Don't 'Clay' me, Maddie. We have to follow this little  
hint we received. We'll leave a note for Liz and  
Ryan..."  
"Liz?" Madeleine asked with a grin.  
"I mean Agent Lane.... wait a moment, WHY I'm trying  
to excuse with you?"  
Maddie burst into laughter. 

  
0900 pm Local Time  
Hotel "Cours des Loges"  
Lyon - France  
  
"Mr. Cowen... Enchantee, Mrs. Cowen... Welcome to  
Lyon... Your suite is waiting for you..."  
Madeleine threw a glance to Clay and followed the man  
in the lift. Once they were alone in the suite, she  
began to laugh.  
"Clay, 'Honey,'"... what are we going to do?"  
"You are going to meet the Colberts... I'm going to  
phone Mr. Talbot and try to obtain a meeting for  
tomorrow for our poor little daughter..." Clay said,  
taking the file that was waiting for him on the bed.  
"Ok, partner... I'll try to obtain some information  
from the Pascals... see you there in two hours!"  
Maddie went out with a last smile, and Clay was ready  
to do the same, when his phone rang.  
"Webb..."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'WE ARE GOING TO LYON. DON'T  
WORRY'????"  
"Hi, Elisabeth..." - Clay said, making a face -  
"Sorry, we couldn't wait..."  
"Clay... Explain everything. Now. And be complete."  
"Liz... I can't tell you anything 'cause I'm not sure  
of anything. We received a hint from someone and we  
are trying to find out the connections... I'll keep  
you informed..."  
"Clay, we don't have a lot of time!! You can't play!  
You know, don't you?"  
"I know, Liz... but don't worry. We'll find Mr.  
Barry... so we will have that dinner..." he finished  
with a grin.  
Clay heard a soft chuckle.  
"All right, Clay... keep me informed. Ryan and me, we  
are leaving for Chamonix tomorrow morning, so call me  
at my cell phone, ok?"  
"Ok... bye."  
  
  
1100 pm Local Time  
  
Maddie opened the door and smiled at Clay, who was  
sitting at the desk reading some files.  
"Hey, partner... did you have any luck?"  
"You can say it... the Colberts are really nice. They  
love tenderly Emilie, as if she was really their  
daughter. They transferred to Lyon because Emilie need  
to be operated at both the eyes if she want to see  
again... and there is the interesting thing... they  
hadn't got enough money for the operation, they were  
almost giving up, when a man phone them and announced  
that he was going to finance Emilie's operation...  
this person is still paying all the bills at the  
clinic..."  
"I'm impressed, 'honey,'" Clay said, grinning at her.  
Maddie grinned back.  
"And you?"  
"Mr. Talbot was really interested to help us... we  
have to meet him tomorrow morning at nine o'clock..."  
"Great... Awww... I need a shower and a night of  
peaceful sleep..."  
Clay nodded and headed to the bed. Maddie glared at  
him.  
"Clay... are you going to make me sleep on the sofa?"  
Clay groaned. Only one bed... he snorted and took a  
pillow and a blanket.  
Maddie giggled.  
"Good night, 'sweetheart'!"  
  
  
THE DAY AFTER  
0900 D.Talbot's Office  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cowen... I'm glad to inform you  
that I analyzed your daughter's file and I think that  
her problem can be resolved. I have to operate a girl  
with the same problem today..."  
Maddie and Clay exchanged glances.  
"The little Colbert?" Maddie asked.  
Mr. Talbot looked surprised.  
"You know her?"  
Clay glared at Maddie , who quickly added with a smile.  
"Yes... I... I met her parents... I heard that she had  
the same problems of my Abby..."  
Mr. Talbot smiled.  
"Of course... now, if you want, I can show you the  
rooms..."  
Clay nodded to Maddie.  
"Madeleine will come with you. I'll wait here if you  
don't mind... I have to do a couple of phone calls...  
"Of course, Mr. Cowen... Mrs. Cowen... come with  
me..."  
When the two left the room, Clay approached the PC.  
They knew that Talbot used to show the rooms to the  
new patients, so they planned this little trap to  
control his PC.  
Clay quickly scanned all the files about Emilie, since  
he arrived to the latest bill... an account number of  
a Swiss bank... he wrote it on his organizer. When he  
heard Maddie's voice he closed the software and  
returned to his chair.  
"I'm glad you like it, Mrs. Cowen... "  
"Clayton, dear, I think we can go now..."  
Once they were back in the car, Clay grabbed his  
phone.  
"Agent Webb. You have to put under secure control the  
phone lines of the Talbot Clinic, and the line of Mr.  
Fred Colbert... they are in Lyon, France. And I need  
to know who's the owner of this account..."  
Clayton glanced to Maddie. They only had to hope.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
"You sure? It can't be... how it happen that we missed  
such information???" Clay yelled at the phone.  
Maddie looked at him while he closed the communication.  
"Maddie... we got it. The account is owned by Frank  
Myers... one of the false name of Greg Turner. They  
"forgot" to tell us that Turner and Chantal Post had a  
daughter... but the Agency lost any news on her three  
years ago. She should be seven nowadays..."  
"As Emilie Colbert... and congrats to our source of  
information... it put us on the far way... any idea  
about who's behind this?"  
"No, Madeleine... but we don't have time to think  
about it now... if Miss Post is going to ask  
information about the results of Emilie's operation...  
as I hope... maybe we can discover where she's  
hiding!"  
  
***  
"Isn't a bad spy-movie..I can't believe we are in a  
van outside the clinic and monitoring their phone  
calls," Clay muttered.  
"Clay, stop complaining.this is our only hope.So sit  
down and wait quietly!!"  
Clay sat down with the same face of a little kid who  
was stolen of his favorite toy.  
Agents Lane and Bennet were with them in the van.  
They were almost hopeless, they were just back from  
Chamonix where they only found the car used for the  
kidnapping in a field, but no a trace or a hint of who  
or where they were.  
The hours passed slowly, and the operation to the  
little Colbert finally finished.  
"Clay, if we don't hear from them soon we have to do  
something, our time is almost over!"  
"I know Maddie, I know, but this has to work.Boy! It's  
their daughter.If it would be mine nothing would keep  
me away from her!!!!! D*** it!"  
In that moment a phone in the clinic rang...  
"I'm a relative of the little Colbert" - a female  
voice asked - "I want to know how went her operation?"  
"Let me check. Very well, Madam, do you want me to  
pass one of her parents?"  
"Yes, please.." but before anyone could take the phone  
the woman hung up.  
"We've got them.They are..I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! They  
are just outside the northern part of Lyon!"  
  
Somewhere Outside Lyon  
Inside of little cottage  
  
"My little Emilie is well," Chantal said in a whisper.  
"Ma'am, what are we going to do with our prisoner?" a  
big, armed man asked her, and suddenly the loving  
mother was gone and the tough woman was back.  
"We have to wait until tomorrow; they will pay for  
having him back or we will get rid of him." And the  
panic appeared in the eyes of the man bound to a  
chair.  
  
Outside the cottage  
  
"Ok, people," - said Clay - "this is our only chance.  
We have to rush in and rescue the congressman and take  
Mrs. Post alive, and disappear before someone from  
French Intelligence will notice us .They are still mad at me for the  
last time I was here..do I make myself clear? "  
"Yes, Clay..but what did you do for making them mad??"  
"MADDIE!! This is not the time!!! Let's concentrate  
on what we are doing!"  
"Stop you both.." - Liz said - "we are ready to go  
in."  
"There are two men, Mrs. Post and the  
Congressman...not many people, they must have thought  
that there were in a safe place and there was no need  
to be worried..Big mistake...we can do it easily"  
"Bennet..shut up .and let's move!"  
The four creeped toward the cottage armed. Bennet and  
Lane went to the back door that was slamming..when one  
of the man came out to close it, Ryan hit with his gun  
and knocked him out.  
"Well done, Ryan."  
"Thank you, Liz..now there are three more left."  
"Maddie, don't do this!!!!"  
"For once trust me!"  
"Maddieeee noooo." but she was yet knocking on the  
door.  
"Hi, I'm very sorry. My car stopped a few miles from  
here, my cell phone is down.May I use your phone,  
please?" The man who was at the door was staring at  
her..and that moment of uncertainty was fatal..Clay  
punch him hard while Maddie went in .  
"Nobody moves! You are under arrest!"  
Liz and Ryan joined them in the room with their  
weapons ready to fire..but nobody moved, they were  
trapped and they knew it!  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
The group was defeated. Ryan and Elisabeth took the  
men in the van and brought them away, while Maddie and  
Clay took a car with Mrs. Post.  
Chantal was angry, really angry. Her mother side  
ruined everything... and she wasn't going to see her  
Emilie ever again. She was so lost in her thoughts  
that she didn't notice that their car stopped in front  
of the Talbot Clinique.  
Maddie help her out of the car.  
"But?"  
"No but, Mrs. Post. If Agent Lane finds out where we  
are we will be in serious trouble. You have two  
choices. You promise me that you'll be good and I'll  
let you visit your daughter. Don't promise and we are  
already going back to the airport."  
"Can I really...?"  
Clay smiled at her from the other side of the car.  
"A small secret between us and you... Agent Davenport  
will come with you..."  
Chantal nodded and followed Maddie inside the  
Clinique.  
  
Three days later  
Country Club  
  
"Mrs. Webb, this is a great party!!"  
"Maddie, please call me Abby..and yes, this is a great  
party..certainly not for the help a certain son gave  
to her poor mother!"  
"Mom, I was working, not around having fun!"  
"France is always a pleasure! Maddie, did Clay take  
you to see Paris by night?"  
"Nope!"  
"Clay! Shame on you. Finally you are in Paris with a  
wonderful woman not with a...."  
"Mom! Stop it! Not that old story again!!"  
"No, please, Abby.I'm very interested in it.."Maddie  
said  
"Well, a couple of years ago.!  
"MOM! Don't dare!!!"  
"Ok, I won't, but only because I don't want that  
Maddie get the wrong impression..maybe she is THE  
One!"  
Both Maddie and Clay choked on their drinks, but  
before they could say something she was talking with a  
new guest.  
"Liz, my dear, I'm very glad you are here, too!"  
"I came to make your son hold to a promise .."  
"Liz, when you want, I'll take you to dinner. What  
about tomorrow?"  
"Great! Pick a very good restaurant!"  
"The best one!" he said, grinning  
"A restaurant, not your place!"  
"You kill me, Liz"  
Liz's cell phone rang.  
"Ok, I'll be there..sorry, Clay, I have to leave.No  
dinner tomorrow..We will see on another occasion."  
"Bye, Liz," said Clay sadly.  
"Poor Webb! No more date .Ddon't put on this sad  
look." teased Maddie.  
"Are you jealous? Will you come with me to that  
dinner..since maybe you are the one?"  
"In your dreams!!!!"  
"What?You being jealous or being The One??"  
"You have to find out..." she said, smiling at him  
before leaving. 

THE END

Under the sun of Califorinia something is happening.....This time is Clay the one in needs, will Harm help him? Why Frank Burnett is in danger ? Maddie had an importan appointment, with who?  
This and much more in the soon coming up "Wild Card"  
  



	2. 1x02 Wild Card

WEBB SIDE STORIES EPISODE 1X02

Authors: Chiara&Stefania ( webbsidestories@ciaoweb.it )

Rating: G

Summary: Under the sun of Califorinia something is happening.....This time is Clay the one in needs, will Harm help him? Why Frank Burnett is in danger ? Maddie had an importan appointment, with who?

Authors note: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kind reviews!!! You really made our day! :) Now... enjoy this new episode... and KEEP REVIEWING!

***

ALSO STARRING  
  
S.A. Madeleine Davenport  
  
SPECIAL GUEST STAR  
  
Adm. A.J. Chegwidden  
Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, Jr  
Mr. Frank Burnett  
Mrs. Trish Burnett  
Dylan Rogers took his ball from the hole nr. 4 and answered to his mobile phone.  
"Rogers..."  
"Hey Dylan! It's Frank Burnett!"  
"Frank! How are you, man? And Trish?"  
"We are both fine thanks... I've heard of your last success... congrats!"  
"Thanks Frank... my project have been really appreciated, but I never thought to have such a success..."  
"Tsk... you, lucky stiff! You'll have to tell me your secrets..."  
Dylan grinned.  
"Yeah.. but I don't think you called me only to congratulate..."  
"Infact... we'll need your idea about a certain project... can you come here next week?"  
"Uhm... I'll have to check my schedule, but I think it's ok. I'll call you for confirmation. Bye Frank..."  
Dylan closed the conversation and he was ready to go to the next hole, but his phone rang again.  
"Rogers..."  
Dylan sat down on the car. The call was interesting...  
  
WEBB SIDE STORIES 1X02 - Wild Card  
  
1000 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS   
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm arrived grinning at JAG HQ, followed by Mac.  
"Stop that, Harm! It's ok, you won..."  
"Yes... but you are forgetting a certain deal between us..."  
Mac glared at him.  
"I'm not going to eat your meatless meatlof. NO WAY, Harm!"  
"You have lost, Mac... come on, Marine!"  
Harm opened the door of his office and his smile faded when he found Clayton Webb and Madeleine Davenport waiting for him.  
"Agent Webb... Agent Davenport..."  
"Hi Rabb... we have to talk..."  
"I think I'll better go... talk to you later, Harm..." Mac quickly said disappearing in her office.  
Harm closed the door and glared at Clayton.  
"I don't know what I have done, but I can swear you that I didn't want to ruin one of your operations..."  
Maddie giggled.  
"We have a guilty conscience... you have not ruined anything this time, Cmdr Rabb... a good, amazing news!" she said.  
Harm smiled ironically.  
"This time Rabb we are here to ask for your help..."  
Harm looked interested.  
"Clayton Webb needs my help... can I hear you begging?"  
Clayton glared at him.  
"Rabb..." he begun with anger.  
"CLAY STOP THAT! And you too, Cmdr Rabb... guys, you are like kids!"  
"You're right Agent Davenport... spill it, Webb..."  
"Your stepfather works in the car industry, right?"  
"Yes, he works for the Chrysler... why?"  
"And I think he know a certain Dylan Rogers..."  
"Yes, of course... they should be friends... If I remember correctly my mother mention him at Christmas... but, WAIT A MOMENT... Webb, why are you asking me this?"  
The two agents nodded at each other.  
"That's classified, Rabb. Now, we need your father to introduce us Mr Rogers..."  
"No way, Webb. I'm not going to risk Frank and my mother for your secrets. I want to know all the story or I'm not helping you. Full stop."  
Maddie groaned.  
"Mr Rogers used to be one of the CIA Agents, but some years ago abruptly left the Agency. We have found out that he's become a mercenary. He is still using his skills for stealing State Secrets, projects, weapons or anything else for the one who can afford to buy him..."  
Harm stared at her in disbelief.  
"You can't be serious. Come on, we are talking of Dylan Rogers, he's one of the best experts in top management of the country..."  
"I know, it seems unreal... but is true. Now, Rabb... are you going to help us?"  
"Yes, I am, Webb. But if you put in danger my mother you'll better hide from me... when do you want to leave?"  
"As soon as possible..."  
"Ok... let me go to the Admiral's and ask for some vacation..."  
  
SOME MINUTES LATER - Adm Chegwidden's office.  
  
"Sir..."  
"At ease Cmdr Rabb... I heard that you won in your latest case. Well done Cmdr, we all believe that LtCol Mackenzie was going to defeat you..."  
"Thanks Sir..."  
"Now... what do you want?"  
"Ehm.. I want to ask some vacation. I want to go to visit my mother... plus I have some flight hours left to do... so..."  
Chegwidden stared at him. He slowly stood up and come in front of Harm, facing him only from inches apart.  
"Cmdr. Rabb... I've already heard this story... and the last time you nearly got killed in Russia on a stolen MIG!"  
"Yes Sir, but..."  
"Vacation granted, Cmdr Rabb. But remember... if you'll end up in troubles again, I promise you that you are going to spend the next ten years in archive! Do I made myself clear?"  
"Yes Sir..."  
"Good... Dismissed!"  
"Aye aye Sir..."  
Burnett residence  
La Jolla, CA   
"Don't tell to my mother that you are a CIA Agents or she will get worried, I told them that I was going to come with two friend of mine, two civvies attorneys with whom I often work with."  
"Me? A lawyer ??? Ok…I had worst cover ID…I can handle it."  
"Ah Ah…very funny Maddie , very funny!"  
The trio went down to the Burnett's before they can reach the door it slammed open.  
"Harm!!!- Trish ran out to hug his son - what a nice surprise , where is Mac , why you didn't bring her too…"  
"MOM, stop it please, right now…"  
"Ok dear, but introduce me your friends."  
"Mrs. Burnett it's a pleasure meet you, finally….Harm talked about you a lot! I'm Diane Leem and he is Mr. Dave N. Port" Maddie said leaving the two man without a word…those name???  
"Mrs. Burnett, thank you for your hospitality and for invite us too!" mutter Clay  
"Please don't call me Mrs. Burnett, I'm Trish!…I'm so glad that Harm decided to bring you two at our BBQ-Beach Party… my only hope is that we can talk a little more when all this is over!" Noticing Maddie's dress she add, looking at her son.  
"Why you and your friend don't go inside and put on some more suitable to a beach party dresses? And then you'll join us outside?"  
  
It was hard for Harm try to convince Clay to change his suit and tie with a more appropriate pair of jeans and T-shirt, but he made it and several minutes later they were going out.  
  
"Clay, we have a deal…..keep Frank and Mom out of your dirty business or this time I'll K….."  
"I know…you will kill my with your bare hands….Make him introduce to Rogers and that's it….."   
"Ok , overthere there is Frank  
"And the other is my man…"  
  
"Frank, how are you?"  
"Harm ! I'm fine. I'm so glad that you decide to come to our party this year!!"  
"Well, It was a long time since I didn't come to visit you, then I have some hour of flying to do …so here I 'm!!!"  
"But I see you aren't not alone!"  
"This is a friends of mine….Dave N. Port "  
"I'm very glad that you are here too. And this Dylan Rogers "  
"Nice to meet you" the man "so since you are Harm's friends or you are in the military or you are lawyer."  
"The second one and what about you " said Clay  
"I'm a business man, very interested of being Frank's partner at Crysler " heard that Harm get nervous.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Maddie said happily arriving a colored jogging pants and top.  
"No , Diane….let me introduce you my step-father and Mr. Rogers….Gentlemen this is Dave's patner in the firm they run in Washington, Diane Leem."  
"You are a lucky man, Dave! I haven't such a beautiful coworker in my office!" His cell phone rang "Sorry , I'll talk with you later"  
Frank took Harm to meet some old friend and Clay and Maddie remained alone.  
"What???" She asked seeing the look and his partner 's face.  
"Diane Leem and DAVE N. PORT??? "  
"I told you that I would NEVER use that Abby Cowen…and please, Tony Clabb…was ridiculous!!!"  
"Ok you won this one…….But what are you wearing…poor me I was hoping for a stunning bikini …" teased him.  
"As I told you once…In your dreams!!!….now let me go …I'll talk with our man….maybe he will tell me something more about his business.."  
  
Hours Later

  
Trish insisted so much that Harm's friends spend the night at her so now Maddie was located in the guest room and Clay was on the comfortable couch. All was quiet and Maddie wasn't asleep , so she jump out of her bed and went to the living room where her patner was.  
"Clay….Are you sleeping??"  
"How I could sleep with you screaming in my ears!?!?"  
"Very funny……I want to talk about Rogers…"  
"I should have know you wasn't here for a romantic interlude"  
"Ah Ah…."  
"So what did you discover…."  
"Well , he told me that he had a big deal going on with Chrysler….he is hoping to conclude it as soon as in possible."  
"So, we have to think that he is going to sell to someone there the project he stole to CIA……now we have only to discover who is the person with who he is dealing with."  
"Do you think he is Mr. Burnett!"  
"I don't know what to think,Maddie!"  
"ARE YOU OUT OF MIND!?!?!??!?!?" Harm's voice almost scared them to death.  
"You B*****, I 'm sick tired of you and your filthy games…you are talking about my step-father in his own house….how dare you doubt of him!!!"  
"Rabb, slow down I'm not saying that Frank is involved with Rogers, but I have to find a way to know who is this man! Or…."  
"OR???? Spill it Webb! No more little tricks!!!"  
"Or we will have a project of a engine that CIA is studying sold to bold people…"  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"Because if I did you won't help us!"  
"You can bet on it! I won't put in jeopardy my mother's husband!!! But since we are here, what you think we can do?"  
"We? You did your job, now we have to do ours!"  
"Harm during the party I talked with him and he said that maybe he will need a lawyer….but when I said that you will be happy to help him , he answer my back that you were too *loyal*…so I bantered that you if you were in that way you were a bad lawyer ….he look me puzzled and the added then maybe I was was the lawyer he needed! I have an appointment with him for tomorrow at lunch …"  
"WHAT?!?!…. I'm going with you!"  
"No, Clay, you are not!….maybe you can convince Frank to make you visit the Chrysler offices and discover something!"  
"I can't go tomorrow I'm scheduled for some hours of flying at Miramar."  
"That's perfect you could ask Frank to bring me with him, 'cause you are busy flying!"  
"No way, I let you go around with Frank alone I don't trust you at all!!"  
"Harm, I promise I'm not hiding you anything. I only give a look around and maybe I will peek in some PC…."  
"CLAY!"  
"I'm a CIA agent not a Saint I'm paid for doing that!!!"  
"That's fine, but remember…"  
"Yes, yes, you will kill me….I know! Now could we get some sleep???"  
Harm went to his room not happy of the plan, but it was better in that way than leave Frank to deal alone with those dangerous people.  
"Maddie…."  
"Yes?"  
"Be careful…"  
"You too….Nite" sweetly she said.  
"Nite!"  
Next day  
Burnett Residence  
LaJolla, California  
  
Trish, Frank, Clayton and Maddie were reunited for breakfast.  
"So... Frank... What you'll have to do today?"  
"It's not a busy day... I don't know..."  
"Perfect... look, I have a small request and I would be SO happy if you can say yes..."  
"Anything Mr. Port..."  
"Please, call me Dave..."  
"All right... tell me, Dave..."  
"I would be happy to have the chance to visit the Chrysler offices... they are famous for their organization..."  
"Sure... you'll have to be patient while I solve the routine and then I will glad to come with you in your visit..."  
Clay and Maddie exchanged glances. In that moment Harm arrived, wearing his leather jacket.  
"Harm, sweetie... are you going to Miramar?"  
"Yes, I am, Mom.... Dave, will you come with me?"  
"No, Harm, he isn't. He will come with me at the Chrysler."  
Harm glared to Webb who was smiling beside Frank.  
"Enjoy yourself Harm, and be careful!" Trish greeted him while he left the house.  
  
FRANK OFFICE - Later that day  
  
Frank answered to his phone.  
"Burnett... yes... I'm coming..."  
He put down the phone and smiled to Clayton.  
"Sorry, Dave... I have to leave you alone for some minutes..."  
"Don't worry Frank..."  
"Be right back, ok?"  
"Bye..."  
Clayton waited that he left the room and then went near the computer. He couldn't wait for Frank going away...  
He begun his research... he perfectly knew what he have to find.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Clayton groaned. He couldn't find anything of interesting!!! Then... his lucky star help him another time. A bank transfert on an account he knew as a Mr Rogers' one... finally he had found the name of his man.  
Frank arrived a couple of minutes later, announcing smiling he was finally free and ready to come with him.  
Yacht Club Restaurant  
Noon  
  
Maddie in a flowered dress came in an with the eyes search for Mr.Rogers. A waving of hand distract her, here there was the man.  
  
"Hi Diane, you look beautiful!"  
"Thank you, Dylan you are too kind!"  
"How are you today?"  
"Just great, I'm enjoying my stay here in California, I've been working too much lately. We need a vacation!"  
"We?? Are you and Dave involved?"  
"Boy,no! We just work in the same law firm and we work together, and sometimes no!"  
"Good! Tell me something about your job."  
"No please, I'm off ! Let's we only enjoy this lunch!"  
"I'd really love to know more about how your work …and about you…."  
"What's this? An interview to get a new job?"  
"Maybe….but let's we eat something"  
They ate chatting pleasantly, but both were paying attention not to say to much.   
Then when we were drinking their coffee Dylan finally talked clearly.  
"Look, Diane the reason of this lunch, beside I find you a wonderful woman is that I need a lawyer."  
"Well, Dylan…..I was suspecting it!" she tease him "Tell, do you need an advice?"   
"Not exactly an advice…I have to conclude a deal with someone who might try to cheat me with some legal stuff…"  
"That won't be a problem before you sign that contract I will be glad to read it for you."  
"Isn't so easy…the *contract* could be not so legal as it seems!"  
"Well you recognize a good attorney from how he will turn an almost illegal thing into a perfect legal one!"  
Dylan burst into laugh!  
"That's what I want to hear…so how about discussing it tomorrow at dinner?"  
"Ok I'll ask Dave if for him is OK!"  
"I was hoping that Dave won't get involved in this!"  
"Oh…this is not how we are used to work…..but let me think about it I'll call you tomorrow and I'll let you know!" she said and left.  
Burnett RESIDENCE - MADDIE'S ROOM  
LaJolla - CA  
  
"Are you sure, Clay?"  
"Yes... Rogers has been called by Mr. Charles Dexter. He's working for the Development Department... I've already sent his name to the Headquarters, they are ready to catch him as soon as we trap Rogers..."  
"Good... I've a dinner with him in couple of hours... what about a nice trick to our man?"  
"A micro?"  
"Why not? He want to talk to me of business..."  
"Ok... let's see where we can hide it... what are you going to wear?"  
Maddie showed him a long black dress with a high cut.  
"Are you crazy? Where do you think we can hide a micro on that dress? It barely covers you!"  
"I can't believe you really said that! It's not your business what I wear... and I can hide the micro in the purse, so don't worry..."  
"As you wish, milady... I will be outside the restaurant, ready to come to rescue you as soon as he falls in our trap..."  
"Good... and now... go away. I want to have a bath... and I have to prepare for the dinner..."  
"You really want to hook him!"  
Clayton run out of the room, avoiding the slipper that Maddie throw him giggling.  
Il Forno Bistro Restaurant  
Downtown La Jolla  
  
She met Dylan at the Italian restaurant. She had a micro in her purse.  
"Diane you are amazing in that dress!"   
"Will you make me blush?"  
"Oh no , I'm just telling the truth!"  
While their were eating some Shrimp and Losbter Fritters , made with Scallions and Herbs, lightly fried, served with Roasted Pepper Tarter Sauce they talk without saying nothing important and Maddie was getting nervous as the time pass by without that any evidence came up. Then suddenly Dylan said.  
"My dear, what about talking about our deal?"  
"I was looking forward to it!"  
"Well I have this project to sell to Mr.Dexter at Chrysler and…."  
"And??"  
"And since it has an unknown *provenance* , we must be very careful in the selling."  
"Oh…"  
"Is there any problem for you?"  
"Not really, I'm not the one who is selling there's no need for the lawyer to know the provenance …..I will simply ignore it!"  
"Great! Now will you be there tomorrow when I make the deal with ???"  
Maddie was more and more nervous this wasn't going as they planned to, she had to go away and talk with Clay she wasn't a lawyer she could go there and sign some paper that will be null and void, she was risking to put in danger too many people.  
"OK, I'll let you know when I have a couple of hours…now if you pardon me, I'm tired I want to go home."  
"Sure" and when the bill was paid the lead to the parking area.  
She was few steps from the car and she knew that Clay must be somewhere not too far when Dylan said  
  
"We both know what the other is trying to do........so you show your cards then I'll show mine, Maddie"  
She froze.  
"What??"  
"Miss Davenport, did you and Mr. Webb think that I was so idiot? At the beginning I have to admit you fooled me. But as you know I was a CIA agent …I still have some cards to play."  
"Rogers, since you know who we are you know that now you are trapped. We've got you!"  
"I know that Clayton is near by, but I have her partner on my line of fire, he is not so stupid to do something now!"   
"Dylan if you hurt her I will personally kill you!"  
"Webb, please don't be so dramatic…..you how this all will end…You win this match, you have back you project- said waving a folder-, BUT I will disappear…but before…." he cast the gun and the paper toward Clay that automatically catch it, while he took Maddie for her waist dropping a quick kiss on her lips.  
"We'll see again, my dear" then he disappear in a car that was waiting for him.  
They both was stunned !   
"Maddie are you ok?"  
"Yes I 'm….only my pride is a little smashed " the look at each other and smile widely …  
"So it seems that you have an admirer "  
"So it seems!"  
"And it seems to me that you enjoy your dinner and….the kiss most!!"  
"Who is the one jealous now?" she replayed bantering him.  
  
THE END

What happen when Mom go on vacation and doesn't call his son? Why does Clay meet Mac at the Airport, and what will be her advice? 

  
Find it out in " Be Careful…"   



End file.
